Operation of a high speed suspended car rail system running on two rails is not described in the United States patent files. Rubber tired versions of suspended car systems using both solid and inflated tires have been built in the past. Single supporting rail suspended monorail systems have been built in the past. The potential of high speed operation requires that the attitude of the cars be securely controlled and derailment of the trucks carrying the cars be prevented. The inhibiting of vibration caused by the natural frequency of the cars and guideway being excited by car movement cannot be attained in rubber tired cars because elastomeric tires cannot dampen out the forces. Unattenuated vibration creates noise and causes metal fatigue in structures.